


White Witch

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Supernatural - Freeform, White Witch - Freeform, molly has the third eye, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Suddenly, he feels a desperate need to touch her. There is nothing more important than to keep her by his side.So he rushes forward and kisses her on her cold mouth.“Have you seen this?” he hisses against her lips, so mad at her, somehow.Sherlock cups her cheeks, makes her look into his eyes. He kisses her again, knowing it’s clumsy for he’s never kissed before.





	White Witch

The relief he feels when he finally sees her - after almost 12 hours, for heaven’s sake - is beyond anything Sherlock has ever felt before.

He knows this thing with Molly has reached a point beyond friendship.

  
She warned him it would.

  
_‘We’re soulmates’_ , the girl who firmly believes she is a white witch and has a spiritual connection with death, had told him with a serious expression, _'you will fall in love with me, so you better stay away._ ’

  
He had laughed at her. But he hadn’t stopped talking to her. Molly Hooper is the only interesting person at school.

And now here he is, having spent the night looking for her after her mother had called him, totally freaked out; her prophecy come true.

Sighing in defeat and relief he plops down next to her.

“Bit dramatic, don’t you think?” he says instead of hello.

They hardly ever greet each other, just start talking.

“At the time it felt absolutely justified”, she defends herself in his tone of voice. It makes him smile.

“I don’t think I’m allowed back”, she sighs then.

“Don’t be daft, Molly. Your mother loves you. She called me in tears, begged me to find you.”

Molly snorted. “Neither does Mum like you, nor does she cry, ever. Lie better next time.”

He only looks at her until she fixes her dark eyes on him.

  
“Oh.” She blushes and lowers her head.

Her lips are blue and he realises she’s got goosebumps all over her bare arms.

Without thinking he takes off his shirts and drapes it over her back.

Molly stiffens for a second, then she pulls the warm shirt closer to her cooled body.

 

“I told you so”, is her only comment.

“I know”, is his reply. They both stare at the water in front of them for a long while.

  
“We won’t be happy, will we? That’s why you wanted me to stay away.”

 

A long pause before she replies.

 

“I don’t know. Sometimes we are, sometimes we aren’t. I’ve seen you fall. I’ve seen a coffin with a golden plaque. I’ve seen us in a church. I held a baby in my arms. I don’t know if it’s ours…Lately I haven’t seen anything…I think our time together is coming to an end.”

His heart clenches at her tone, her words frightening him. Molly is his only friend. She’s the first girl he-

“B-But you said we’re soulmates.”

Molly pulls his shirt closer. Her eyes are fixed on the water, watches the wind dance on it.

“We are.”

There is something she’s not telling him. He can feel it. He can see it in her stiff shoulders and her sad eyes.

 

Suddenly, he feels a desperate need to touch her. There is nothing more important than to keep her by his side.

 

So he rushes forward and kisses her on her cold mouth.

 

“Have you seen this?” he hisses against her lips, so mad at her, somehow.

Sherlock cups her cheeks, makes her look into his eyes. He kisses her again, knowing it’s clumsy for he’s never kissed before.

  
Molly doesn’t respond.

It feels like kissing a dead girl, a ghost. She is slipping through his fingers and it hurts so bad.

With a hard kiss he pushes her into the sand and rolls on top of her.

  
“Have you seen this?” he asks angrily and kisses her throat, her clavicle and her cleavage. She is so very cold.

With a frustrated and scared gasp he pushes her legs apart and presses against her. She doesn’t push him away, she doesn’t do anything.

  
Sherlock wants to scream.

  
Desperately he cups her face with both hands again, makes her look at him. A tear rolls down her temple, under his thumb.

Her tears are warm.

 

She has seen this, he realises with a clenching heart. It will change nothing.

 

“Kiss me”, he urges anyway and presses his lips to hers. “Kiss me, Molly.”

As if he cast a spell on her, her lips start pushing against his. A shiver runs down his spine.

“Touch me”, he begs against her lips and pushes his tongue into her mouth.

Her mouth is warm, too.

 

Molly does touch him. She comes to life beneath him and they make love right there in the sand.

It’s a first for them both and it’s as frightening as it is fantastic.

Afterwards, Molly takes his trembling body in her arms. Her shirt and bra lie discarded in the sand, their trousers and underwear are dangling from their ankles.

As the cocoon of warmth around them slowly disperses, Molly pulls him close until her lips are directly at his ear.

“Whatever happens, Sherlock, I will always - always - believe in you.”

Sherlock buries his face in her neck and silently says the words that neither of them are ready to hear against her skin.

 

That’s when her mother finds them. She yells and slaps him for defiling her daughter.

Molly says nothing. She pulls on her clothes without looking at him and follows her mother without a word, without defending him, them.

 

They move away the next month. That’s what Molly’s fight with her mother had been about.

 

She doesn’t say goodbye.

 

When he shoots up for the first time, Sherlock wonders if she has seen this, too.


End file.
